Une nouvelle enquête
by Missy Tagada
Summary: Et si Cooper avait découvert l'existence de la bague qui fait rêver Heather autrement que par Sarah ? S'il avait mené sa propre enquête ? Pour un détective privé, ce ne devrait pas être difficile ?


**Blabla de l'auteur** : Bonjour à tous ! Alors voilà, j'adore cette saga du coup j'ai décidé d'écrire un peu dessus. J'espère que ça vous plaira et pour ceux, qui ont lu les bouquins, que je n'abimerais pas trop l'univers de Meg Cabot que j'adore. **Cet OS ne prend pas en compte le tome 5 que je n'ai pas encore pu lire.**

 **Disclaimer** : Tout ce que vous reconnaissez appartient à la fabuleuse Meg Cabot. Je ne fais qu'emprunter son univers.

 **Une nouvelle enquête**

 _Pov Cooper_

Quittant mon bureau, je rejoins le taxi que j'ai appelé et commence ma journée. Je rejoins l'adresse de mon client en moins de vingt minutes. Je donne ensuite au chauffeur deux instructions : Suivre la berline verte de la jeune épouse qui, je le suppose, rejoint son amant pendant que son pauvre mari passe la semaine à Trenton pour affaires et : de se faire discret. Je sais que je reviendrais avec assez de photos pour qu'il puisse demander le divorce sans aucun doute sur l'infidélité de son épouse. Elle ne fait même pas l'effort de cacher ses aventures extraconjugales. J'ébauche un léger sourire en passant devant Fisher Hall et songe à ma fiancée qui doit surveiller ses enfants perdus comme j'aimais appeler les gamins qui y logent. Hors de question cependant de passer lui dire bonjour ou de penser à elle plus que ça. Je dois rester concentrer si je veux que ma journée de travail ne soit pas perdue. Je penserais à Heather plus tard… Quand je serais seul à la maison ou en train de promener Lucy. Le chauffeur me prévient qu'elle vient de s'arrêter et on fait pareil alors que je sors mon téléobjectif afin de regarder ce qu'elle fait… Une copine la rejoint et tandis qu'elles boivent un café je garde l'index sur le déclencheur au cas-où l'amant viendrait. Je n'ai pas attendre longtemps puisque c'est le serveur et je photographie leurs mains se frôler alors qu'il lui donne un papier. Elle en prend connaissance puis hoche la tête alors qu'il la fixe avant d'être appelé à une autre table.

Elle ressort deux heures plus tard et je reprends ma filature quand je sourcille en voyant ma fiancée devant la devanture d'une boutique d'antiquité. Curieux ! Je n'y pense pas plus que ça préférant me concentrer sur mon travail et soupire en voyant ma cliente entrer dans un motel des plus standards. Heureusement je pourrais faire des photos depuis les fenêtres. M'assurant que j'ai mon revolver, je prends mon appareil et fixe le chauffeur.

« - Je reviens. Le temps d'aller faire quelques photos.

« - Z'avez intérêt sinon je vous dénonce à la police.

« - N'hésitez pas à donner mon signalement et mon nom. Cooper Cartwright, détective privé. L'inspecteur Canavan saura me retrouver, signalé-je en sortant de la voiture amusé.

Me faisant discret, je rejoins la chambre empruntée et commence mes photos. J'arrive pile pour voir madame retirer son soutien-gorge tandis que son amant vient embrasser sa poitrine. L'être humain me dégoûte parfois. Cette dame a tout pour elle. Un mari aimant, de l'argent, une belle vie et pourtant elle se réfugie dans les bras d'un type qui a l'âge d'être son fils uniquement pour le frisson. C'est une des raisons qui fait que je parle peu de mon boulot à Heather. Elle semble voir le bien partout. A ses beaux yeux bleus, le monde est peuplé de gens droits… Si elle savait que la réalité est tout autre… Rien que le président de l'université où elle travaille… Le très droit et très distingué Phillip Allington, n'est pas aussi droit qu'elle ne le croit. Sinon il faut m'expliquer pourquoi je l'ai récemment vu dans les bras d'une des mères des gamins dont s'occupe Heather. Sous mon objectif, le couple continue de se déshabiller et font l'amour. Quand ils s'arrêtent enfin pour se reposer, du moins je l'espère, je file voir le propriétaire du motel et le paie pour qu'il m'envoie les informations qu'ont donné le couple de la chambre sept puis j'y retourne. Nouvelle position, nouvelles séries de photos qui me donne envie de tout, sauf de faire l'amour à ma fiancée.

Le couple se sépare deux heures plus tard et j'ai à peine le temps de grimper dans mon taxi qu'ils quittent la chambre, main dans la main. Ils échangent un dernier baiser devant la voiture de madame, que j'immortalise avec mon appareil puis elle monte dans sa berline et nous repartons. Durant le trajet, le chauffeur me demande ce qu'il s'est passé et je me cache derrière le secret professionnel même si nous savons tous les deux qu'ils ont fait l'amour. Madame décide de terminer sa journée avec une séance de shopping et un massage avant de rentrer chez elle aux alentours de dix-sept heures et je fais de même demandant une facture à mon chauffeur de la journée. Heureusement que mon cabinet paie bien, je peux avancer les honoraires des pros sans problème. De retour à mon bureau, je pose mes factures dans la boite qu'Heather a posée à cet effet puis je télécharge toutes les photos que j'imprime afin que le pauvre mari cocu puisse avoir les preuves sous les yeux. J'ajoute les factures ainsi que les mails du réceptionniste puis lorsque je vois Lucy passer dans le couloir, j'éteins tout. Je ne suis plus là pour le moment. J'attrape sa laisse et nous sortons nous balader dans le quartier. J'ai autant besoin de cette sortie qu'elle, sinon plus. Tandis qu'elle renifle les arbres, les poteaux et l'herbe que nous croisons, j'oublie ma journée sur la banquette d'un taxi et les diverses photos que j'ai prise dans la journée et qui viennent de défiler devant moi.

Comme souvent, je suis de retour avant Heather à l'appartement et j'allume la fontaine que grand-père a fait installer puis je monte sur la terrasse de mon bureau. En chemin, je me prépare un whisky on the rocks, et assis sur une chaise longue, je me détends en profitant du calme de l'endroit. La porte d'entrée s'ouvre et je souris en songeant que ma fiancée est de retour. Pourtant je ne l'appelle pas tout de suite, je préfère l'écouter pester contre les humeurs de Sarah avant de lui trouver des excuses signe qu'elle vit probablement dans le monde des bisounours. C'est la seule explication au fait qu'elle pardonne à tout le monde. Quand Jordan, mon petit frère l'a trompé avec Tania Trace, elle aurait pu les maudire, se venger ou autre mais non. Heather Wells leur a pardonné. Tout comme à sa mère qui s'est barrée avec tout son argent et qui vit à présent avec Enrico, son petit copain. Heather ignore que j'ai retrouvé sa mère et qu'elle n'a qu'un mot à dire pour que je lui fournisse les preuves afin qu'elle puisse porter plainte et récupérer son argent, volé par sa mère et son agent. Tout comme elle ignore que je suis au courant de leur très brève liaison à Jordan et elle dans le vestibule l'an dernier. A ma décharge, bourré Jordan est incapable de garder un secret et m'a confié cette histoire après que je l'ai ramené chez lui quand il a rejoint Heather à la petite fête de la fraternité. Je pourrais en être blessé mais à cette époque nous n'étions pas ensembles et même si elle me plaisait, je n'étais que son propriétaire et patron. Son ami tout au plus.

« - Salut, dis-je quand je l'entends me rejoindre. Grosse journée ?

« - Comme depuis que je bosse là-bas. On pourrait croire qu'en été, il ne se passe pas grand-chose dans les résidences universitaires mais avec tous les travaux de Fisher Hall… Et toi, demande-t-elle en me rejoignant.

« - Tranquille. Tu veux quelque chose ? Je vais me chercher une bière, précisé-je quand je la vois s'asseoir.

« - Pareille tant qu'à faire. Merci, ajoute-t-elle avant d'appeler sa chienne.

Je souris à ce tableau et descends à la cuisine pour croiser le regard d'Owen le chat qu'elle a adopté après la mort de son propriétaire et ancien patron. Et dire que je vivais seul dans cette grande baraque il n'y a pas si longtemps. A présent, je suis fiancé et on a une chienne et un chat… Je prends plusieurs bières, les mets dans la glacière avec des pains de glaces puis je la rejoins avec le tout. Naturellement comme moi, elle s'est allongée sur sa chaise longue et caresse la tête de Lucy en écoutant le silence du coin. Je pose la glacière au sol, lui vole un baiser puis je lui tends une bouteille.

On passe la soirée dans le calme et je la laisse me convaincre de regarder un nouvel épisode de son émission fétiche _Ceux qui mangent de tout._ Même si je n'écoute pas vraiment ce qui se dit. Je suis davantage occupé à laisser mes doigts glisser sur la taille de ma fiancée qui finit éteindre la télé. Je l'embrasse aussitôt avec douceur malgré l'envie que j'ai d'elle.

…

Durant la semaine qui suit, je surprends plusieurs fois ma fiancée s'arrêtant devant la même boutique contemplant la même devanture avant de s'éloigner pour rejoindre Fisher Hall. Chaque jour ou presque Heather s'arrête devant cette boutique et je finis par m'interroger. Je décide de prendre une journée de repos et commande un taxi afin de rejoindre la rue de l'antiquaire. Je demande au chauffeur de se garer en braque mon objectif sur la vitrine en question que je prends en photo avant d'attendre patiemment ma fiancée. Comme souvent cette semaine, elle s'arrête devant et je prends une autre série de photo avec des gros plans afin de savoir ce qu'elle fixe ainsi puis je l'appelle.

« - Salut Heather, quoi de neuf ?

« - Salut. Pas grand-chose et toi ?

« - J'ai mon midi de libre et je pensais passer à Fisher Hall, dis-je en faisant signe au chauffeur de se taire, histoire qu'on déjeune ensemble.

« - Oh c'est dommage, je suis déjà partie m'acheter de quoi manger, ment-elle.

« - Tant pis dans ce cas. On se voit ce soir.

Elle m'assure qu'elle rentrera tôt et je raccroche sachant qu'elle n'a qu'une heure pour manger habituellement. Je l'observe amusée alors qu'elle s'éloigne de la boutique et songe un instant à la suivre mais en la voyant entrer, quelques mètres plus loin, dans une boutique de robe de mariée, je demande au chauffeur de me ramener chez moi. Après tout j'ai des photos à examiner.

Quand je suis seul, je regarde les clichés cherchant à comprendre ce qui semble la fasciner depuis plusieurs jours. Malheureusement les clichés ne m'apprennent pas grand-chose. La vitrine en question est pleine de bijoux en tout genre. N'ayant pas le choix, je prends ma voiture pour rejoindre la fameuse boutique de l'antiquaire et observe les bijoux que j'ai en photo dans mon bureau. J'essaie de comprendre ce qui intrigue ma fiancée au point qu'elle s'arrête chaque jour devant la vitrine. Ce n'est qu'en me souvenant qu'elle a également essayé des robes de mariée que je comprends ce qu'elle regarde réellement. Il y a une bague posée sur un coussinet de velours vert foncé. Seule sans collier ou bracelet assorti. Étrangement la bague lui ressemble et je décide d'entrer dans la boutique. Je désigne à l'homme en question le saphir ovale entouré de ce que je suppose être de vrais diamants mais quand il m'annonce le prix, dérisoire, pour une bague en platine avec diamants et saphir, je décide de ne pas la lui prendre. Si elle aime ce genre de bague très bien mais je préfère que ce soit une vraie bague. Avec de vraies pierres. Je rejoins donc Sid qui travaille dans le quartier des diamantaires et lui décrit la bague que je veux réellement… Ou du moins qui fait rêver Heather. Il m'assure qu'elle sera prête dans quelques jours.

Effectivement deux semaines plus tard, il me rappelle. La bague est prête. Je saute dans ma voiture, puisque ma journée est terminée, et rejoins Sid tout en songeant à ma fiancée qui, une fois de plus risque sa vie pour une amie. Même si imaginer Heather et Tania amies me semble étrange mais toute cette situation l'est. Je suis fiancé à l'ex de mon frère qui est marié à la nana avec qui il a trompé Heather… Cela dit, comme demain c'est le dernier jour du TOURNOI DU ROCK, j'ose espérer que l'on aura repéré Gary Hall avant et que je pourrais officiellement lui demander de m'épouser. J'y ai beaucoup pensé ces derniers jours. Elle veut un vrai mariage alors, un vrai mariage elle aura. Avec la cérémonie dans une salle luxueuse, peut-être au Plaza Hotel si c'est ce qu'elle veut, un voyage de noce à Paris ou à Venise, en fonction de ce qu'elle préfère et une bague de fiançailles qui lui prouve combien je l'aime. Sid me tend un écrin recouvert de velours bleu et l'ouvre. Le saphir est presque identique… Non la bague complète et presque identique au modèle qu'elle regarde souvent en ce moment. Sauf que le saphir est entouré de part et d'autre d'une myriade de minuscules diamants, le tout étant monté sur un véritable anneau en platine. Je n'ai plus qu'à trouver le bon moment pour lui demander sa main… Je ferai ça dès la fin de cette mission et dès que Jordan et Tania auront quitté notre maison. J'aime bien mon frère et sa femme mais de là à supporter de vivre en colocation avec eux parce qu'ils ne peuvent pas rentrer chez eux… Il y a une marge !

…

FIN

Et voilà je ne vais pas plus loin car j'ignore à quoi ressemble le tome 5 (faut vraiment que je m'achète ces bouquins :p) Mais j'espère que ce petit OS vous aura donné envie de découvrir cette petite saga totalement géniale. Je n'entre pas plus dans les détails des personnages afin de ne pas spoiler ceux qui auraient envie de lire.

Miss Tagada (L)


End file.
